


We Were Waiting For You To Say Something

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.Spam: ALSO WE NEED TO BACK THE FUCK UP FOR A WEE BIT </p><p>YAWNathan: why</p><p>A.Spam: SINCE WHEN ARE YOU TWO ON SPEAKING TERMS</p><p>A.Spam: I CREATED THIS CHAT EXPECTING TO DEAL WITH MUTUAL SALTINESS</p><p>A.Spam: BUT INSTEAD I RETURN TO CAMARADERIE</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Waiting For You To Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander Hamilton = A.spam  
> John Laurens = YAWNathan  
> Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler = TheWholesomeOne

A.Spam: I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE

YAWNathan: i’m surprised it took you this long

TheWholesomeOne: I was starting to get worried

YAWNathan: it’s been like a month

A.Spam: YOU WERE IGNORING ME

A.Spam: BOTH OF YOU

A.Spam: AND EVERYONE ELSE

YAWNathan: we were waiting for you to say something

TheWholesomeOne: I kind of was expecting paragraphs of texts on my phone to just kind of be there when I woke up one morning, but that never happened so I started to get a little worried

A.Spam: I

YAWNathan: laf and herc said you haven’t messaged them either

A.Spam: they told me they didn’t want to talk to me until this,,, thing,,, was figured out

TheWholesomeOne: everyone was waiting for you to say something

A.Spam: wtf

YAWNathan: it’s true

A.Spam: u mean to tell me that i’ve been forcing myself upon the work squad™ 

YAWNathan: u’ve been hanging out with jefferson and crew

A.Spam: and my parents

TheWholesomeOne: Alex, honey, baby, sweetie, pal,,,, why

A.Spam: do u know how nice it is to not be called darlin’ 

YAWNathan: thomas?

A.Spam: yes

YAWNathan: aren’t him and herc a thing now tho

A.Spam: Y E S !!! I helped with that! I am so proud of them!!!!!!!! 

TheWholesomeOne: why is Thomas calling you darlin’ then

A.Spam: because it’s Thomas

YAWNathan: makes sense

TheWholesomeOne: I feel like i’m missing out on something here

A.Spam: ask your sister about it

YAWNathan: you know her sister?

A.Spam: so do you

YAWNathan: no, i, don’t???

A.Spam: angelica

YAWNathan: omg

YAWNathan: your other soulmate is angelica schuyler’s sister, how the hell did that work out

TheWholesomeOne: i feel very excluded from this

TheWholesomeOne: angelica hasn’t really told me that much either

A.Spam: if you ask her about it I’m sure she will

TheWholesomeOne: I have? Kind of???

A.Spam: about Thomas?

TheWholesomeOne: no.

A.Spam: please tell me what she tells you about that I want to know how she explains it

TheWholesomeOne: are you guys friends?

YAWNathan: friends lol 

A.Spam: our relationship, is, odd

TheWholesomeOne: when did you realize we were the same schuylers

A.Spam: honestly it took me a while

TheWholesomeOne: how long

A.Spam: until you showed me the picture of you and your sisters because you were proud of something peggy did

TheWholesomeOne: why didn’t you say anything

A.Spam: how was i supposed to explain it?

YAWNathan: Oh, hey-dee-who, lizzie betsey girl soulmate friend person, ah, your sister and I, used to be, how you say, involved

A.Spam: i suppose that could have worked

TheWholesomeOne: how involved were you

A.Spam: i was completely enamored with Angelica, tbh

YAWNathan: it was actually hilarious

YAWNathan: he met her because he was going to office hours and he caught the tail end of Angelica debating with Professor King about something, and i swear i could sense the heart eye emojis radiating off him

TheWholesomeOne: I

TheWholesomeOne: wait

TheWholesomeOne: i haven’t really asked angelica about this bc i decided i didn’t want to know about the time she slept with my soulmate, but now I do

TheWholesomeOne: are you the guy who she used to tell us about who’d argue with her over really stupid thing because intelligent conversation turned him on and also wouldn’t shut up during sex ever but it was good enough to make up for it

A.Spam: probably 

A.Spam: ALSO WE NEED TO BACK THE FUCK UP FOR A WEE BIT 

YAWNathan: why

A.Spam: SINCE WHEN ARE YOU TWO ON SPEAKING TERMS

A.Spam: I CREATED THIS CHAT EXPECTING TO DEAL WITH MUTUAL SALTINESS

A.Spam: BUT INSTEAD I RETURN TO CAMARADERIE

A.Spam: WHAT IS THIS

TheWholesomeOne: the power of friendship 

YAWNathan: f r i e n d s h i p

A.Spam: i don’t like it

YAWNathan: good

TheWholesomeOne: you could grow to like it though

A.Spam: what do you mean

YAWNathan: let’s break it down for you, baby doll

TheWholesomeOne: I was under the impression that you were openly poly, and had been communicating our relationship to your dear Johnathan this entire time

YAWNathan: but you were not

YAWNathan: you were going behind my back to have a relationship with sweet Eliza here, and by doing that, you cheated on me

TheWholesomeOne: You know we’re soulmates

YAWNathan: and you know that you and I are soulmates

TheWholesomeOne: which means that we’re all soulmates

YAWNathan: and that is the only thing that is making this somewhat okay here

TheWholesomeOne: because had I just been any other woman, I would be a symbol of your conscious decision to prove that you don’t really love John

A.Spam: BUT I DO LOVE MY DEAREST LAURENS, SO MUCH. JOHN, YOU KNOW THAT

YAWNathan: which makes this worse

YAWNathan: we are a triad, by our marks, and we have to decide if we’re going to be a triad by our actions

TheWholesomeOne: as much as John loves you, and as much as I started to during our relationship, you obviously can’t be trusted

YAWNathan: what’s stopping you from catching the eye of some pretty thing walking by and starting the whole thing over again

TheWholesomeOne: our triad could grow, or you could break it

YAWNathan: and that is obviously something we don’t want happening

TheWholesomeOne: so, we find ourselves having to make a decision

A.Spam: do I get any say in this

YAWNathan: that’s part of what we’re trying to decide

A.Spam: what do you want me to do

TheWholesomeOne: explain yourself, and provide reason for how we know you won’t do it again

A.Spam: I suppose there’s no way to know for certain, and there’s no reason to really trust me. I’ve always done this. I guess I’m broken. John saw me do it in college, and you’ve both seen me do it now. I really thought I was over it, once I got with John. Part of the reason I did it before was because I never had who I wanted. It was always John for me, so I thought that I wouldn’t have to deal with those urges - wouldn’t have that voice in my head asking me “why not”

A.Spam: The only thing I have going for me this time is that I truly didn’t intend to chase you, Eliza. Sure, the others had said you’d steal my heart, but I know they were only joking. You’re so kind, and beautiful, how could anyone not fall for you? But I didn’t even really consider the option, because I had my John. The John I had spent so many years pining for, only to realize that we had been soulmates all along.

A.Spam: I had always suspected, after all there had to be some truth to the poetry - the rush you feel inside your being when you lay eyes on your soulmate for the very first time. I felt it when I first saw John, but when he didn’t say anything, I told myself I had just made it up - that all the art throughout the centuries was just perpetuating this lie

A.Spam: but then I felt it again when i saw Eliza

A.Spam: that’s why I even let myself fall that little bit in love with you in the first place

YAWNathan: that doesn’t excuse you not telling me

A.Spam: No, it doesn’t

TheWholesomeOne: what’s your reasoning for that

A.Spam: John is the type of person who if he thought even a part of me wanted to break up with him for someone else, he’d step down in a moment - don’t try to deny it John, i’ve seen you do it with others, and you’d do it for me

A.Spam: I didn’t want to lose him, and I didn’t want to lose you, Eliza

A.Spam: I was being selfish, and in doing that, I might see myself losing both of you

YAWNathan: what do you want

A.Spam: a lot of things

A.Spam: but in regards to you, I’m going to be honest when I say that my selfish heart wants both of you, together, to be mine

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that I've abandoned the outline means that I'm now 100% making this up as I go along :-)
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me at my tumblr: kookookarli.tumblr.com or twitter: @theunnamedgod
> 
> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
